The Cookie Jar
by avalon-usagi
Summary: Got a challenge? Just wanna read some random Teen Titans oneshots? Then come in to the Cookie Jar! May contain SLASH or FEMMESLASH, rating for safety and possibly language.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! Welcome to my little challenge corner, The Cookie Jar! Thank you for coming! Here, you can send in challenges for one-shots and I shall write them. You _must _submit it through your review, I won't accept them any other way. So, here's the form that you have to fill out to submit the challenge:

**Challenger**: _This is where you put your username_  
**Character(s)**: _Here you put the character or charaters who are the focus. If it is two characters, please state the type of relationship (Romance, Friendship, Enemies)_  
**Challenge Details**: _This is where you include any extras to the challenge. A restriction (examples: The characters must not look at each other OR It must be written in all dialouge) or required quotes (examples: "You stole my fish!" OR "I never gave up...")_

And now I have a few rules, just so we don't get any confusion, I'm laying 'em down now:

1. Please don't give me the plot. That gets rid of the whole challenge part of this.  
2. If you are including one, try to make the couple weird. I _can_ do the usual stuff (Rob/Star, BB/Rae, BB/Terra, Cy/Bee) but that's not as fun. I also accept slash and femmeslash.  
3. You can include required quotes, but only one or two. I'm trying to keep these one-shots short.

So, that's basically it. Sorry if this sounded a little bossy, I just wanted to get it out of the way early. I would like to give credit of the first three challenges to my friends, just to help me get started up. So thank you all for going over this, and please enjoy all of the following one-shots! Thanks much!


	2. Its A Deal

**Author's Notes**: It's Usagi again, back with a challenge! This one it took me a while to come up with the actual plotline...I couldn't think of a good, one-shot situation where Red X and Blackfire meet. But then it hit me: In jail! You may find the style of writing here quite odd, but of my knowledge of real scripts, this is how it is written. I may repost it later in normal format, if you ask me to. But, I hope you enjoy this fic and leave a good challenge for me in your review! I would love to make more of these! But for now, on with the show!**  
Challenger**: Bruisor-Princess Powerful  
**Character(s)**: Red X/Blackfire (romance)  
**Challenge Details**: It must be written in script format.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be a very happy person. With a very big bank account.

**It's A Deal**

(Zoom down to BLACKFIRE being held by the arms by two big, muscular GUARDS who are leading her through a prison corridor lined with cells. BLACKFIRE is laughing hysterically, but the GUARDS keep their hold. They finally come to a stop in front of a metal door with no windows and **HIGH SECURITY **written on the front. One GUARD opens the door with his free hand and they both push BLACKFIRE in to the dirty white room with no source of light but the dying bulb hanging from the ceiling. BLACKFIRE lands on her side, but turns to face the two GUARDS.)

BLACKFIRE: Ha! This is Earthling high security? I could escape this place in seconds, at least in Tamaran they put up a bit of a fight. You're pathetic.

GUARD ONE: We'll see, little lady.

GUARD TWO: Nighty night.

(GUARDS shut the door. BLACKFIRE stands up and throws her fists against it.)

BLACKFIRE: You'll never keep me here! No one can contain Princess Blackfire of Tamaran!

RED X: (offscreen) You're fighting a losing battle there, cutie.

(BLACKFIRE quickly turns around. A figure (RED X) is covered by shadows, except for a pair of eyes and a red cross slashed sideways across them.)

BLACKFIRE: Who says? And that's Princess to you.

(RED X comes out of the shadow and narrows his eyes.)

RED X: And I'm Red X. And I've been here for a month or two, cutie. I think I know what I'm talking about.

BLACKFIRE: (snarls) Well, X-man, what did you do to get into high security? You don't seem too tough.

RED X: It was those damned Titans. Robin was the one who really went after me, though. He's an obsessed freak. Wouldn't leave me alone until I got captured and got a life sentence for stealing unauthorized Xenothium. And only because I stole his little dress-up suit too.

BLACKFIRE: (looks interested) The Teen Titans? My sister's one of them. Starfire, they call her. She did me in. Has a crush on that Birdie-Boy. I have to say, they deserve each other.

RED X: Starfire's your sister? Well, no wonder...

(RED X sits down. Camera prespective is beside RED X looking up at BLACKFIRE. BLACKFIRE glares down at RED X. BLACKFIRE lifts her chin slightly.)

BLACKFIRE: What? What about my sister? Certainly you couldn't think anything of that pathetic little girl.

RED X: Actually, she's quite the hot one. Looks similar to yourself, cutie.

BLACKFIRE: (sarcastically) If she's hot, I'm the Aphrodite of the universe.

RED X: (flirtatiously) Maybe you are.

(BLACKFIRE looks shocked and flattered for a moment. Then BLACKFIRE's face returns to an annoyed shape.)

BLACKFIRE: (in a harsh, but interested tone) What do you mean by that, X?

RED X: (in a serious voice) I mean, you're attractive yourself. But please, sit down. I don't want to accidentally look up your skirt.

(BLACKFIRE blushes and sits down gracefully on the floor. BLACKFIRE's gaze goes to floor, away from RED X.)

RED X: If that does happen, I want it to at least be on purpose.

BLACKFIRE: (coldly) Don't get any ideas. I don't like being trapped in here with you. Anyway, you didn't finish exlplaining yourself.

RED X: (sighs) You girls never stop fishing for compliments. I said you were attractive, more then your sister even.

BLACKFIRE: (pleased) It's not as if I didn't know that.

RED X: But, that fact aside, I have something to offer you.

BLACKFIRE: (sacrcastially) Oh? And what could a Princess possibly want?

RED X: A partnership. First we work together to get out of this hellhole, then take Jump City. Maybe alone we couldn't defeat the Teen Titans, but I have a feeling that our combined powers could do a lot of damage. We'll split the shares evenly. What do you say?

(BLACKFIRE contemplates for a few moments, and RED X continues to stare at her in wait.)

BLACKFIRE: So, I get half of Jump City? That's it?

RED X: And a constant supply of compliments and affection from me.

(BLACKFIRE grins seductively. BLACKFIRE puts out a hand to RED X.)

BLACKFIRE: I think this could work. Deal.

(RED X shakes BLACKFIRE's hand in return. Neither breaks the grasp.)

RED X: Deal. You know, you are a lot like Starfire. I guess that would make me Robin.

BLACKFIRE: But so much sexier. I think I may even learn to like you.

RED X: I'm counting on it.

(Camera zooms in on BLACKFIRE and RED X's still interlocked hands. Fade to black.)  
.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: Man, that was harder then I expected. Although, I must admit, it was kinda fun doing romance between villians. I wasn't really as straight-out romantic in this one, but you readers are smart, I'm sure you'll catch the undertones (past Blackfire's bitchyness). Anyway, please leave a comment giving me your challenge! See you next time!


	3. Awkward

**Author's Notes**: Here's my third chapter, and my first slash fic. Yes, that's right. THIS IS SLASH. If you don't like it, please just skip this chapter. And don't complain to me afterwards, this is a fair warning. But anyway, please still review and leave a challenge for me. Thanks so much and enjoy!**  
Challenger**: Koneko-Firefly  
**Character(s)**: Robin/Speedy (romance)  
**Challenge Details**: The characters can not look at each other.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. But, damn, I wish I did.

**Awkward**

Speedy and Robin were tied sitting back-to-back. Ropes bound them to themselves and to each other across their chests, legs and hands. Blindfolds were stretched across their eyes, neither could see the type of room they were in. But the two could tell that they were the only ones there, no footsteps or shuffling could be heard. They were trapped. With each other.

Great

"Damn it, Robin. How'd you get us into this one?"  
"You're the one who suggested that we go down that dark alley," The boy wonder retorted, "Even though I told you not to! Now we've been kidnapped!"  
"Oh yeah? Well, you were the one who beggedme to help you on this mission! And don't even say that it was my fault your so-called team was sent on a different task." Speedy growled blindly.  
"If it wasn't for my team, you wouldn't have your little Titans East. You copied us!"  
"You freaking sponsored my team's start-up!"

Robin gave a heavy sigh. Speedy did the same. Their squabble was over, the two heroes knew it. An awkward silence hung over their heads, weighing on both minds. Robin contemplated ways of escaping, while Speedy's brain was elsewhere. The two captives had their hands tied behind their backs, which ultimately created an extremely uncomfortable situation for the archer. He tried squirming out of it, but it didn't work. So he finally piped up:

"Would you mind getting your hand off my ass?"

Robin was taken aback. They were trapped, with no thinkable way of escaping, and all the stupid boy could put his mind on was Robin's hand on his butt! He almost laughed out loud at the immaturity of it.

"Speedy, this _really _isn't the time." He said in annoyance, but secretly wishing he could see the uncomfortable look on the other boy's face. Damned blindfold.  
"It _is_ the time. For all I know you could be gay, and may actually be enjoying this!" Speedy said jokingly.  
A prolonged silence answered him.  
The archer spoke again, "Uh...you're _not _enjoying this, right?"

Robin couldn't bring himself to reply. It wasn't until Speedy mentioned it, but he didn't so much mind being trapped here. It was good to be away from his team, from saving the city, and spend some time with someone he...wait. He didn't _care_ about this immature, amateur hero that he was tied to, did he? No, that was unthinkable. But somehow the possibility still gnawed at his brain. Robin bit his lip in thought, and decided this was a time to be honest.

"Speedy," He began, searching for some words that might work, "I think I like you. I mean, a lot."

Now it was the archer's time for silence. Behind the blindfold, behind the mask, his eyes widened. He had been dreaming about this moment for months. Now that it was here, he wasn't really sure what he should do or say. He felt the boy wonder's head droop down behind him.

"But, if you don't like me, that's fine. I'll just...I'll be okay." Robin said after Speedy's pause.  
The other hero shook his head. "No." He replied, softness that showed no memory of their argument shortly before filling his voice, "I feel the same way. For awhile now...actually."  
Robin's head shot up. "Really? I didn't know...You never said..."  
"I was too cowardly. But, I'm glad it's out here now. And I'm even happier that you return my affection."

They both blushed, this time savoring the silence and the presence of one another. They knew that together they'd be able to get out of this room, and see finally each other in a new light for the first time. They anticipated even more the looks on their teammate's faces when they announced their relationship. Then Speedy then suddenly realized something.

"You can get your hand of my butt now."

Robin smiled.  
.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: This was a blast to write. I don't really know how this idea popped into my head, but it just came when I started writing. I hope you found it as funny as I did. - But anyway, please review and leave me a challenge! Thank you to all of you guys, and keep reading!


	4. Try

**Author's Notes**: Hey, 'tis Usagi. This time I'm back with another challenge one-shot! This one is from my friend Tsuki, but feel free to leave a challenge for me in the review. - So, please read and review and enjoy!**  
Challenger**: Xx Tsuki 0o  
**Characters**: Cyborg/Raven (romance)  
**Challenge Details**: There can be no action, only dialogue.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Try**

"You know I can't do this."

"Why? Why, Raven? You don't even try."

"I dotry. But every time...I just lose it. I'm dangerous to you, Cyborg. I can't do this."

"I don't care what type of danger I'm in, I love you and not a single thing will change that."

"..._sigh_...I love you too. That's why I cannot. I could not go on if something happened to you."

"Nothing wil happen to me, I swear. It would all be alright.Please, just be with me. I've already waited so long. I'm twenty-two, you're twenty. That's five years since we met. I can't wait no more."

"This is a horrible circle we've put ourselves into."

"And it won't break until you give in."

"Or until you give up."

"I'll never give up on you. Not when we were fighting off Trigon in your mirror. Not when it was the end of the world. I would be stupid to throw it away now."

"...I won't let you get hurt, Cyborg."

"Come on, Ray! Not this again! We've defeated your darker side before, we can do it again."

"Don't you trust me Raven? I won't let you down, I won't let your dark side take you away."

"I trust you."

"Good. Do you promise you'll at least try being with me, at least try falling in love? If you want to break up with me later...well, we'll talk then. Do you promise?"

"I..."

"Yeah?"

"I promise."

"For real? No backing out?"

"For real."

"...Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Lemme seal that with a kiss."

.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: Awwww! Short, I know, but you can only do so much with dialogue. And please tell me if either of them was out of character. I have a sneaking suspicion about Raven being OOC...Anyway, _pleaseeeeeee _submit some challenge ideas when you review! Thanks!


	5. Past, Present, Future

**Author's Notes**: Hey peeps! Usagi has returned once more! This one-shot was kinda cool to write, 'cause I got to show the relationship develop over a period of time. It may be a bit longer then my other ones though, 'cause its split into four different encounters between today's couple (Terra and Aqualad), so bear with me. I usually like short and sweet myself. But enough chat. Please read and give me a challenge in your review! - Thanks!**  
Challenger**: Demon's Moon  
**Character(s)**: Terra/Aqualad (romance)  
**Challenge Details**: It has to take place in four different places.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Past, Present, Future **

_Pacific Ocean, off the coast of California; Five years ago_

Aqualad was doing his daily rounds. Only but a few hours ago had he left his home, Atlantis, where he was the local hero. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary: fish swam, currents flowed and seaweed grew. It had been this way for about a week. The eleven-year-old aquatic hero was bored. He was about to bang his head on the sea floor out of pure frustration when he saw something floating far up above. His dark eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as he looked at it. Stringy, blonde hair tangled and went in all directions in the salt water, and a thin body floated above it. Aqualad darted upwards towards what he now recognized as a young girl, who was most likely drowning.

His head broke the surface of the water, and he got his first good look at the girl. Her eyes were closed and bony, delicate features decorated her face. She was barely breathing. Aqualad took her under the neck and waist and began to swim to the nearest shore. After only ten minutes he found a beach and walked up onto it, still carrying the blonde. As he placed her carefully onto the sand, she began coughing out water. Her eyes fluttered open as she spit out the last bit of seawater. Aqualad was amazed at the dazzling blue they were. It reminded him of the summer seas and blue skies. Just as he was being drawn in to the deepness, the young girl spoke.

"Wh-Where am I...?" She asked, dazed and holding her head.  
"You're on a beach in California. Don't worry, no one's here but you and me." He replied quickly, snapping out of his dumbfounded state.  
"Who are you?" The girl said, trying to sit up but failing. He bent down and helped her up.  
"Aqualad, from Atlantis. I'm eleven. What about you?"  
"I'm Terra. I'm nine."

Aqualad nodded as she fell onto his shoulder from exhaustion, her long hair draping like a blanket over his back. A slight blush rose to his cheeks, reflecting against his fair skin. This girl, Terra, was undoubtedly beautiful, although frail. A thought came to his mind.

"Why were you floating in the middle of the ocean? When I found you, you were nearly drowned." The boy questioned.  
Terra looked away. "I got caught in an avalanche. I was washed down into the water. That's the last I remember. I don't know how long ago it was."  
"An avalanche? How did that happen?"  
"My powers..." She whispered so quietly that Aqualad barely heard her. Tears gathered in the young Terra's eyes, "I can move the earth. Sometimes it doesn't turn out so well."

She looked down at the sand, seemingly horrified, afraid and sad all at the same time. He patted Terra's back comfortingly and found himself upset for her, even though he barely knew her. Just when it seemed as though she never wanted to move again, Terra suddenly got up.

"I have to go."  
"No. Please stay, I can get you help." Aqualad offered, standing up himself.  
"I'm a dangerous person, you can't afford being around me." She said, turning away, "Bye, Aqualad."  
"Terra, wait!"

She began to run away, down the shore of the beach and into the forest. She never once turned to look back. Aqualad gave up his chase quickly, he knew it was hopeless. He could only wish that he could see this mysterious Terra again, and maybe next time, get to know her a little better.

_The Streets, Jump City, California; Present Day_

Terra had finally escaped her stone encasing, the one she put herself into to save a city she had barely known. She had awakened but four days ago, and immediately had known she could never return to her former friends, the Teen Titans. She had caused too much pain to them already. But this decision had brought new problems upon her. Where was she to go? She knew she could run, but after a taste of true friendship and happiness, it was hard to turn back to her old ways. Yet, she didn't know anyone else. Only people she had stayed with for the night, no one she could really trust to keep her. So she wandered the streets of Jump City, avoiding the Titans and listening for rumors. One day, she came upon two younger children, no older then twelve, who were animatedly discussing the Teen Titans, heroes of their hometown. She stopped casually around the corner from them, just in earshot.

"Yeah, but what about the Titans East? Do you think they could take on the originals?"  
"No way," The other child replied with a laugh, "Robin's way better then Speedy."  
"Maybe, but I think Aqualad is really cool. He can talk to all those fish and even control water!"  
"Do the teams even talk that much? I mean, the Titans East live all the way in Steel City..."

Terra needed to hear no more. At Aqualad's name, a memory sparked in her mind. One of a sea-faring boy who had rescued her years before, and wanted to help her. And he was even on a Titans team! He must be trustworthy! The geomancer could barely contain her excitement, the answer had come so much easier then she ever would have expected. She would take a day to gather supplies, then head off to Steel City and meet up with the Titans East.

_Titans East's Tower, Steel City, Eastern America; Seven Days Later _

It was a rainy day. Not that the Titan called Aqualad minded. He liked all forms of water, even on a day as miserable as this. He was just standing by a large window overlooking Steel City, his home, and watching the drops pound against the glass. It was soothing feeling the presence of his element all around him, like a mother's embrace.

A surprising sight outside of the window soon shattered this feeling. A mop of rain-darkened blonde hair hung over a frail body that was a girl. She walked slowly and uncertainly towards the Tower, stumbling every now and then. The rain fell harder, snapping Aqualad back into his mind. He shook his head frantically, straight black hair swishing with the movement, trying to put some sense into his brain. He remembered this girl, but it was impossible! The Titans West had told him that she was dead, turned to stone. For Terra to return would be a miracle. But no matter how much he told himself otherwise, she was still there, outside the window.

So Aqualad ran past the elevator, which Speedy was currently walking out of, ignoring the questioning look on the archer's face. The aquatic hero ran straight to the staircase, flinging himself down three steps at a time. It was as though he thought the faster he reached her, the more of a chance there was that Terra might be real. Sooner then he realized it, the hero was at the bottom of the stairs, dashing through the lobby and out of the huge front doors. He stopped as soon as he came outside, looking in amazement through the rain at the stunningly real girl before him.

Fifteen feet away he saw Terra, who now seemed nothing but a stick on legs from years of malnutrition. Her once beautiful long, blonde hair lay flat and tangled upon her head. Dark circles surrounded her lifeless, icy-blue eyes and cuts adorned her graying skin. She took a few weak steps forward, knees wobbling under fatigue. Aqualad ran forward to her, closing the gap between them. He reached her just as the geomancer fell forward, catching her in his arms. He propped her up on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her back, placing his other hand gently on her head.

"Terra..." He said, above the pounding of the rain, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."  
"I-" She began, then interrupted herself with a coughing fit. Aqualad could feel her body shuttering and shaking even under this small force. It must have been days since she had been inside a warm building, colds would be easy to catch. He responded by holding her tighter, desperate to keep her on her feet.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." She whispered, still recovering from her fit, "Aqualad, I'm so, so sorry."  
"It's alright, Terra." He said soothingly, petting her hair to calm her.

Terra began crying. She let sobs escape her body, sending more shudders down her spine. Rain and tears mixed on Aqualad's shoulders, he could no longer tell the difference. The rain pounded unabashedly on their heads, until he didn't know whether he was crying also, or if it was only the drops on his face. Terra stopped shuddering after a long time. She slowly picked herself up, still holding onto the hero's forearm for balance, and whispered a quiet 'Thank you.'.  
"Come on," Aqualad said, a sympathetic smile playing on his thin lips, "We should get you inside."  
Terra nodded and allowed him to help her into the Tower, and a new life.

_Justice League of America Base, Earth's Orbit, Space; Six Years Later _

_Six years..._ Terra thought to herself. That's how long it had been since she had joined the Titans East. Four years later she was invited to be part of the Justice League along with Aqualad and Bumblebee. Mas y Menos, still both teens, remained part of the Titans East, and Speedy (who now called himself Arsenal) was a solo hero in Metropolis. The geomancer had immediately accepted her invitation, and moved into the J.L.A. Base a week later. Now, at twenty-two, she was a full-fledged member of two years.

Terra and Aqualad, now a couple, were holding hands and looking out the window down to Earth. It was good to be home. They had been together for three years, but had not recently seen much of each other. Both heroes had been on many missions recently: Super-Villains had been infesting the Earth after many of the veteran heroes went into a well-earned retirement. So they were now thankful for this moment of peace together. Terra sighed happily and placed her head on her love's shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered truthfully, words brushing his ear.  
"I missed you too." He replied.  
"Do you have a mission soon? It really sucks not being able to see you that much."  
"No, I don't. Do you?"  
"Nope." She said, smiling. It always felt so comfortable to be around Aqualad.  
"That's good, 'cause there's something I want to talk to you about..."

Terra had a look of confusion on her face as Aqualad took his hand from her grasp and went in front of her. She saw him removing something from his pocket, but before she could get a good look at it, he bent down on one knee. He took a big breath and closed his eyes, obviously willing himself to calm down. She still looked befuddled as her boyfriend gazed at her with his all-encasing black eyes and began to speak.

"Terra, I've known you for eleven years, and have trusted you since the beginning. We've already passed our third anniversary as a couple and declared our love for each other so many months before that. We've been there for one another as Titans, friends and lovers. I want to be with you every waking moment and every sleeping moment too. And now, I want to show you that I will still be there for you forever more. And if you agree, we can be all of that. So, now, I leave it to you with this question:"

He looked down for a moment and calmed himself once more. This time, he held up a diamond ring set in gold up when he asked:

"Terra, will you marry me?"

Tears seemingly appeared from nowhere and sprang into the young woman's eyes. Suddenly, everything seemed right, as though she was born for this moment. Past terrors of earthquakes, stones, villains and statues disappeared into the joy of the moment. She slipped her finger gracefully into the ring and took Aqualad's hands into her own. He stood up and she leaped onto him in a hug. She pulled her head back and laid a teary kiss onto his lips.

"Yes."

Aqualad returned the kiss. He picked her up and twirled her around. They both laughed and smiled and embraced. Behind them, through the window, the sun was rising at the top of the Earth. To them, as well, the a new time was dawning. They didn't really comprehend it yet, but this would be the biggest change of their lives. Yes, there would be tears and pain, but ultimately a time of new light was coming. Their past, present and future all seemed as one in this moment of pure happiness. It was the very essence of life.

.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: Sorry if that was a little long. I really wanted to get the gist of each area and time. If you were wondering why he didn't call her "Tara Markov" or I didn't really use any of their real names, that's because this is based on Teen Titans, and it was intended that they are only their superhero identities. Also, it was a bit more fluff-filled then I originally planned, not really my best work. I think it turned out liveable, though. But tell me what YOU think in your review! (add a challenge in too, please!) Thanks!


	6. Model

**Author's Notes**: Hey everybody and welcome back! I'm sorry if I get to the challenges in a different order then they were posted, but that's just because I finish some before others, and want to get more chapters up as soon as I can. But today's challenge is kind of a funny one, we get to see our little changeling in a dress! I really tried hard to get Starfire to sound in character, I looked up a couple words in a thesaurus to try to make it sound more complicated. So tell me how I did with that in your review! Thanks so much everybody and enjoy!**  
Challenger**: Doodlepenz  
**Character(s)**: Beast Boy  
**Challenge Details**: Beast Boy: "Okay, why am I in a dress again?"  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would put Beast Boy in a dress and watch him squirm.

**_Special Note To Meiriona and Other Kid Flash Fans_**: I am really really really sorry, but I can't do your challenge. I would absolutely love to, and will keep it in mind, but I cannot write it at the moment. I live in Canada, and due to that fact I won't see even the first episode of Season Five until March. And so, I really don't know anything about Kid Flash. I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to write it once I see Lightspeed. (Also, to other people, I can't do any Season Five stuff for a while. That means Kole, Red Star and Madame Rouge as well. My humble, honest apologies.)

**Model**

Beast Boy was standing on a pedestal, blue fabric draping over him in the middle of Starfire's room. Pins were put into place at different points in what would soon be a blue, floor-length dress. Starfire herself was squatted beneath him, pins in her mouth and a needle and thread in her hand. She was sewing another hem on the bottom of the dress when her teammate called down to her.

"Okay, why am I in a dress again?" Beast Boy said, annoyed.  
"This is my birthday present to friend Raven," Starfire explained to him again, "And you are the only one who can be the model. I would ask Robin, but he is too busy. I would also ask Cyborg but he is too voluminous."

She paused for a moment to remove another pin from her mouth and place it carefully in the dress.

"So, I had to request it of you." She finished.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself while Starfire stitched a seam, humming through the pins. The changeling wondered whether Raven would even like a dress. He didn't really know what type of clothes she wore outside of her leotard and cloak. Yes, he had seen her in a dress once, but that was only because of Mother Mae-Eye. And it was yellow. But he supposed the dress that Starfire was sewing might actually suit the sorceress. It _was _blue (Raven's favorite colour) and it was very simple, no frills or bows upon it. In fact, Beast Boy thought it looked kind of good on _him_. Though, he was snapped violently out of his thoughts when the door slid open.

"Starfire, Robin wants to speak with you..." Raven said dully, not bothering to knock.

The cloaked girl looked up in confusion at Beast Boy. He was in a _dress_. She seemed frozen in horror, so Starfire took this opportunity to throw a sheet over her model. She went over to Raven and covered her eyes in a panic.

"What is he...?" Raven began, only to be pushed out the door by pure Tamaranian strength.  
"Tell Robin I will be there in a short while, goodbye!" Starfire squeaked hurriedly, shutting the door.

Beast Boy fought to get the sheet off as Starfire took a deep breath. She then went over to her friend and placed the thrown-off covering on her bed.

"I think friend Raven's surprise gift has been, as you say, ruined." She sighed, sadness filling her voice.  
"I don't think so, Star." Beast Boy replied, nearly laughing, "I think Raven was _very _surprised."

.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: Man, I wrote this thing in record time. Altogether, it took me about half an hour. I think that's pretty good. But tell me what _you _think in your review! See you next time!


	7. Paws For Thought

**Author's Notes**: Hello again everyone! Here's my response to a review challenge! Due to all the raven (as in the bird, not the sorceress) involved lines in from this challenger, I decided to put it into a pet shop. Don't ask me why, it just popped into my head. Anyway, from what I've already seen of my challenges...Please give me non-canon/non-normal couples! I love weirdness! But, let's get on with the show now, shall we?**  
Challenger**: IroAo  
**Character(s)**: Raven, Robin, Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg (friendship)  
**Challenge Details**: Raven: "I don't care if he's a bird, I LOVE MY RAVEN!"  
Beast Boy: "Great... she falls in love with a black bird, what was ever wrong with a green one?"  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would have already seen all of Season Five. Oh, and I don't own "Paws For Thought" either. That would be from the webcomic Chugworth Academy.

**RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENT!**: The Cookie Jar has doubled the number of hits of _any _of my other fanfics (We currently have 500 hits and growing)! And it has the most reviews of any of my fanfics as well! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**Paws For Thought **

It's not every day you see five superheroes strolling through a mall. Today, though, was one of those rare times. Starfire had been pestering her teammates for an outing to the "mall of shopping" for two weeks now. Robin had finally relented: Crime rate had been down for a while and the team really needed a break. That's how on a sunny Saturday the Teen Titans found themselves, still in full costume, walking through herds of weekend shoppers. Starfire wanted to go into every store, Raven just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going into all kinds of electronics shops and Robin was checking the bad-guy alert impatiently.

"Come, friends! See the abundant fauna in the containment boxes!" Starfire called cheerily, waving her hand.

She stood before a store called Paws For Thought. Many animals inside glass aquariums and metal cages lined the walls and windows. It was a reletively small store that somehow fit a large amount of pets, ready for the buying. The Titans obidiantly followed Starfire's call and walked into the store. The team marveled at everything from exotic birds to adorable hamsters. But Raven stood before a cage of dark birds, not bothering to look at the other pets. Beast Boy came up beside her.

"Hey Ray! Whatcha looking at?" He asked, bending down to see the sign beneath the cage.  
"Ravens." She replied in a monotone voice, putting a finger up to one of the birds. It nipped her affectionately, and the sorceress's look softened,  
"Yeah...hey, didn't you have one for a pet a while ago?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you call it?" He asked, amazed that this conversation was continuing. Raven usually would have told him to leave her alone by now.

She paused to pat one bird on the head, waiting a moment before she answered. She wished Beast Boy would shut his mouth, but the presence of the beautiful black birds softened her resolve.

"It was named Zinthos."  
"Really? But that's part of your chant and I thought that it was supposed to produce power in you. A stupid bird wouldn't give you _that _much emotion." Beast Boy chuckled, not noticing Raven's clenched fists. Her eyes were squeezed shut and beneath her hood her hair began to fly up from rage.  
"I don't care if he's a bird, I LOVE MY RAVEN!" She yelled, turning on the changling with four firey eyes.

Beast Boy leaped back in shock. He hadn't ever seen her angry because of such a tiny thing. Over built up stress: maybe. Over talking about her father: Definately. But over a little raven? Not that he'd known. Now that he saw her so mad, he felt kind of bad for making fun of something that was so important to her. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, not really knowing how to apologize. She had turned her back on him, but Beast Boy was pretty sure she had calmed down. An idea popped into his head, and the green boy morphed.

"Caw!" Cried the green raven, sitting on Raven's shoulder.

Just when raven-transformed Beast Boy thought he was safe, black energy surrounded his legs and hung him upside down in midair. He cawed and flapped his wings and changed back to his human form. The energy dissapeared and he fell on his head. By the time Beast Boy had gotten himself upright and stopped seeing stars, Raven had disappeared.

"Great...she falls in love with a black bird, what was ever wrong with a green one?" He mused to himself, rubbing his head.

The Titans eventually left the store, Starfire with a new goldfish and feed in arms. Raven still had her arms crossed, so Beast Boy took this as a signal to stay away from her. But on the next Christmas morning, there was a stuffed toy raven, complete with a bow in front of Raven's door. She picked it up carefully and read the tag attached. It wrote: _Zinthos._ The sorceress took it into her room with a kind smile on her face. Beast Boy hid around the corner, and grinned too. He was glad that she liked his present.

.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes**: Yes yes, I'm aware that they don't sell ravens in pet shops. It's a story device, and it couldn't be helped. And I'm 99 sure that her pet raven was called Zinthos, but if I'm wrong, please forgive me. And you can take the BB/Rae as friendship or romance, I don't care. I wanted to keep it level, cause I didn't know if it was the challenger's intention to have a bit of romance. But even so, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please give me a review! And I would really like to give a big thanks to every single one of my reviewers. You guys honestly keep me going (sorry if I'm getting mushy, but I mean it). And so, I will answer every one of you:

**Replies To My Reviews**:  
_Koneko-Firefly_ - Now now, Hime-chan. It's just a fanfic. You can still be an Aqualad fangirl, I promise.  
_  
Shadow929 _- The script form was for the challenge; That's what the challenger told me to do, so I obeyed. And I'm really sorry about not being able to do the Kid Flash/Jinx, from what I've heard I think I'll ship 'em. And your challenge is on the way! Thanks for reading!

_RaeRaven _- Sorry I couldn't do your first challenge. Your second one is coming up though! Thanks for reading!

_Xx Tsuki 0o _- Thanks Tsuk, you know I'll always do a challenge for you!

_IroAo _- GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIES! -chases with a spatula- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Meiriona _- I'm really really really sorry. Thank you so much for reading, and I promise that the second I see Lightspeed, I will write that for you.

_Bunnigal _- Thank you very much! I am currently working on your challenge, so stay tuned!

_Cattigirl _- I changed the format? Anyways, thank you so much for reading and for the encouragement.

_Doodlepenz _- Thank you! I'm glad you liked your challenge! I was worried about Star, thanks. -

_Girsfavoritetaco_ - I'm really sorry, but I can't do your challenge (for details see chapter six, after the disclaimer). I will keep it until I see Lightspeed though, I promise!


	8. Signing On

**Usagi's Notes**: Hello all! Due to the fact that my mailbox keeps spewing challenges at me...-hides while e-mails fly at her head- I'm going to be handing some of my challenges to trusted friends. They don't write exactly like me, but I will personally approve every single one that they _do _write, and I'll honestly try to do as many myself as I can. No, I am _not_ accepting any applications to do these for me. Our writers will be  
Xx Tsuki 0o and Koneko-Firefly. I know them both very well (in the real world) and they are kind enough to help me. Today's challenge will be written by Xx Tsuki 0o, so be nice. I did write many of the usernames that are used, and they're pretty obvious, so I trust you guys to figure out who everybody is. - Enjoy!**  
Challenger**: Keyblade356  
**Characters**: Jinx/Cyborg (Romance), Starfire/Robin/Raven (Romance triangle)  
**Challenge Details**: Must be written in AIM format.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Tsuki's Notes**: Hi-de-ho, this is Tsukino! I am covering for my friend Usagi-chan. Now I know you guys wanted Usa to write it…but you have little bad-writer me, Tsuki! Now, all I can say is…PLEASE NO FLAMES! And also try to enjoy this fanfic. This takes place right after Deception.

**ANNOUNCEMENT! READ THIS!**: Contrary to popular belief, I (Usagi) can NOT download anything. My computer is slower then molasses going uphill. And I can't watch it on cable (as one suggested) due to the fact that I live in Canada, where we live in an igloos, beavers are free to roam, the drinking age is 19 and we gather around the computer monitor for our only source of warmth. That means NO SEASON FIVE recommendations until at _least_ May. I am extremly sorry, but it's just not possible. Okay, rant over. Read on.

**Signing On  
**

Chat Room 674 , The 'Net

_.:BlackKittyKat13 has signed on:. _

.:tinn-mann has signed on:.

**tinn-mann**: hey, BlackKittyKat13.

**BlackKittyKat13**: GO AWAY! i dont want to talk to u:(

**tinn-mann**:..i dont understand.

**BlackKittyKat13**: u choose the loser squad over me, the H.I.V.E academy.

**tinn-mann**: this "loser squad" r my friends. could u ever leave ur friends?

**BlackKittyKat13**: ……….

_.:TamaranPrincess has signed on:._

**tinn-mann**: couldn't we settle this later?

**BlackKittyKat13**: no! i want an answer, either the loser team or me.

_.:BirdBoy15 has signed on:._

**TamaranPrincess**: Oh joy, friend Bird-Boy15! You are on!

**BirdBoy15**: Hey! Hows it going with everyone?

_.:AzarathianMagic5 has signed on:._

**TamaranPrincess**: This is most wonderful! Everyone is on….except friend changelingdude3000.

_.:changelingdude3000 had signed on:._

**changelingdude3000**: yo! oh i got an awesome avvie for ya Bird-Boy15:-D

**BirdBoy15**: Ok. Send it.

_.:BirdBoy15 has successfully received C/documents and settings/pictures/received files/circuspic.rtl:._

**changelingdude3000**: BirdBoy15...?

**changelingdue3000**: ….dude, what do u think! u havent responded in like five mins.

_.:Bird-Boy15 has signed off:._

**BlackKittyKat13**: tinn-mann, im still waiting for an answer:(

**Tinn-mann**: Uhhh……

**AzarathianMagic5**: Wait….Who are you?

**BlackKittyKat13**: none of ur business, thats who: P

**TamaranPrincess**: changlingdude3000, what did you send BirdBoy15?

**changelingdude3000**: o, i just gave him a picture of the flying graysons! isnt that awesome:-)

**TamaranPrincess**: changelingdude3000, that was not nice! You are acting like a Glorbag! You should make the apology to Bird-boy15!

**changelingdude3000**: huh? why? i just thought it was cool... :-S

**TamaranPrincess**: It will be hurting to Bird-Boy15's feelings! Go make the apology!

**changelingdude3000**: ok, ok...im going now.

_.:changelingdude3000 has signed off:._

**AzarathianMagic5**: Wow…He's done it again. I feel sorry for BirdBoy15.

**TamaranPrincess**: I am sure my boyfriend will be alright.

**AzarathianMagic5**: ….Don't you mean boy that is your friend?

**TamaranPrincess**: No, I mean boyfriend.

**AzarathianMagic5**:...No he isn't!

**TamaranPrincess**: Yes, he is. He asked me to dance with him when we defeated that horrid Kitten.

**AzarathianMagic5**: That doesn't mean that he likes you!

**TamaranPrincess**: I do not mean to sound rude but, do you like BirdBoy15?

**AzarathianMagic5**: ……He doesn't love you.

_.:AzarathianMagic5 has signed off:._

_.:TamaranPrincess has signed off:._

**BlackKittyKat13**: so...r u going 2 answer me or not!

**tinn-mann**: i cant choose.

**BlackKittyKat13**: i thought u loved me.

_.:BlackKittyKat13 has signed off:._

**tinn-mann**: i still do. /3

_.:tinn-mann has signed off:._

.:**_End_**:.

**End Notes (tsuki)**: And there you go, hoped you liked it . I know, it's sad but I couldn't really see a happy ending for this one. Well….What did you think? Do I suck I do I suck? Not much of a choice is there. Anyways I better run off before you try to kill me. Bye bye!


	9. A Midnight Exchange

**Usagi's Notes**: Hey! This fanfic is supposed to be a kind of alternate future, BB has turned on the Titans (for unknown reasons. but if you have a cool idea why, tell me in your review). In here, he's going to be a thief (a la Red X) cause he doesn't seem the murderous/supervillainous type. If he seems a OOC that's cause I wanted him to seem a cooler, maybe a little like his dark half (from The End pt.2). And about the owl having wings that flap silently, that's actually true for some owl breeds (just for a random fact). I hope that I do okay at it, and please read and review! Thank you!**  
Challenger**: Girsfavoritetaco  
**Character(s)**: Beast Boy/Jinx (romance)  
**Challenge Details**: Beast Boy has to be evil  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it wouldn't be canceled.

**A Midnight Exchange **

A slight shadow on the side of a building. The tiniest _swoosh_ of a footstep. That was all that was detectable of his movement. Changeling, the greatest thief in Jump City, was flying from rooftop to rooftop as a owl with muted wings. No one on the streets far below was aware of him. The Teen Titans would not catch him tonight. His plan would go perfectly, no slip of the tongue from an unfortunate citizen would alert the city's heroes this time. The new moon hanging in the sky cast him all the shadows he would need.

Three years without the Titans. Three years could really change a man. The Teen Titans had taken another hero, Kid Flash, into their ranks. Many events occurred, and left the green boy a different person. Jokes no longer passed his lips, after all of the unspeakable things he had seen. The dark side seduced him and took him away from his former friends. It almost made him laugh when he thought of the times when he was sure it would be Robin who crossed the line. But even now, the morphing anti-hero took himself deeper into the shadow. Changeling stopped on the roof of a particularly high apartment. A voice came out of the darkness nearby.

"Hey there, Beast Boy."  
"I told you to not call me that." He replied, glaring at the shadows, "I'm not a goody-two-shoes anymore."  
"Whatever you say."

A thin, pale girl with pink pigtails stepped out into the faint starlight. She had a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. She went over to the green-skinned thieve and the grin faded.

"You got the goods?" Jinx asked, extending a long hand towards him.

Changeling held up a small bag. He put it into Jinx's hand and her smile returned, wider this time. She opened it carefully and peered to the contents. It seemed to satisfy her so she put it in her pocket.

"You do good work, Changeling. I'm glad we have such a reliable business relationship." She said. The hexist began to back into the shadows.  
"Is that all we have, Jinx?" He called out to her before she completely disappeared, "A business relationship?"

Pink eyes flashed with pain through the blackness of night. Jinx lowered her head to look at the ground. Changeling could see her bring a hand to her eye. To wipe away a tear? That didn't seem like her.

"I don't know." She said, barely above a whisper. She still hid herself in shade, "What else can you call us?"

"Something that's lasted two years. Unless you feel like ending it now."  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"I thought you swore you were evil. We can't afford to get tangled up in this stupid love stuff." Jinx laughed and approached Changeling with a melancholy smile.  
"If I learned anything from being a hero, it's that no one can afford love." He said, grabbing one of her shoulders and squeezing it gently.  
"Then why ever bother?" She asked, shrugging off his hand. She went into the shadows for real this time.

"Jinx..." Changeling called out desperately, reaching towards her.  
"See you next week, BB." She said, her tone final.

She was gone faster then he could take a breath. He could get better payment for what he stole elsewhere, but now he knew why he kept coming back. Jinx was right, they could not love. It was dangerous and stupid. But the small spark of good left in him told him he would not survive without her. That if they could not be together, none of the stealing would fill the gap that would be left in him. He would see her next week, for the last time.

Changeling, traitor and thief extrodinaire, disappeared eight days later. They never found his body.

.:**_End_**:.  
**  
End Notes**: Sorry, I felt angsty. I hope that didn't suck too much, I'm kinda better at the mushy stuff. Also, I know BB was _wayyyyy _out of character, but if you had a whole bunch of bad things happen to you, you'd be messed up too (again, I don't really know what happened to him, just something really bad). Besides, even Beast Boy is serious in angsty moments (remember Aftershock?)

**Also, I have exams coming up in a couple weeks, and I really have to study. So only expect updates only every two or three days. Hopefully after next semester settles in, I'll be able to update daily **Anyway, please review! Thank you so much for reading! (we have 1000 hits!)


End file.
